<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It looks rather awful by Nymphalis_antiopa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168556">It looks rather awful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/Nymphalis_antiopa'>Nymphalis_antiopa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Fanart, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/Nymphalis_antiopa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration: Aziraphale cares for an injured Crowley in the bookshop.  Content warning: extensive bruising on torso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It looks rather awful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750544">Sleight of Hand</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/pseuds/racketghost">racketghost</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow,” he presses amused fingers into the blotchy magenta spill on his chest, “this feels <i>awful</i>.”</p><p>“It <i>looks</i> rather awful,” Aziraphale adds, “I am amazed you didn’t break your collarbone.”</p><p>“You checked?” There is a dark eyebrow quirking up at him and Aziraphale feels his face suddenly heat under the inquiry. </p><p>“Of course I checked,” he mutters indignantly, “you may have needed medical attention.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come and say hello on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scrapbramble">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>